Bandage mal approprié
by littlecherryriza
Summary: Dans un des épisodes inédits,Tsunade fait valdinguer sa chaise par la fenêtre de son bureau parce que Naruto l'énerve pour partir en mission.Or,Izumo se trouve en dessous et se prend la chaise sur le front.La fic retrace le pourquoi du bandage mal fait.


_Auteur : littlecherryriza_

_Genre : général/ (humour)_

_Couple : Kotetsu x Izumo_

_Rating : T_

_Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais je les emprunte juste pour une petite histoire_

_Intro _: Dans un des épisodes inédits, l'équipe de Lee doive partir pour une mission. Sauf que, comme d'habitude, Naruto fait son chieur pour y aller. Ce qui a le don d'énerver Tsunade qui fait valdinguer sa chaise par la fenêtre de son bureau.

Si l'on regarde bien, un peu après, Izumo a un bandage vraiment mal fait. Voici l'histoire qui l'explique.

Bonne lecture.

_**Bandage mal approprié**_

Un jour Naruto, Neji, Lee et Tenten était devant l'Hokage 5ème du nom afin de recevoir leur prochaine mission. Il devait aider un petit village où la famille Kurozuki avait pris le contrôle et martyriser les habitants en les faisant travailler de force. Ceux qui refusaient cet ordre étaient enterrés vivant.

Naruto ayant fait tout un caprice pour avoir reçu une mission d'un niveau si peu élevé, Tsunade commençait à s'énerver. Bien sur, elle n'allait pas montrer sa colère devant toute l'équipe alors lorsqu'ils partirent, elle craqua et envoya son fauteuil par la fenêtre en la brisant.

Mais en-dessous se trouvait, malheureusement, Izumo qui faisait on ne sait quoi avec Kotetsu. Ces deux derniers avec Genma et Raido étaient les souffres douleurs de Tsunade. Elle les exploitait en leur demandant de lui apporter des papiers à des heures impossibles ou des petits services qu'il ne voudrait mieux pas savoir (il faut garder un peu de leurs honneurs, déjà qu'ils en n'ont pas beaucoup).

Donc pour en revenir à nos moutons, Izumo s'était pris un fauteuil sur le front.

- « Tiens, il sort d'où ce fauteuil ? Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait pleuvoir des chaises de nos jours. »

- « Izumo, il voudrait mieux soigner ta blessure maintenant avant qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose de plus grave. »

- « Pourquoi faire ? Je ne suis même pas blessé. »

- (Il s'en est tellement pris par l'Hokage, qu'il ne ressent plus la douleur…le pauvre.) « Tu as reçu un fauteuil en plein sur le front alors je vais te panser ca. »

- « Si tu le dis. »

Donc ils se rendirent à leur appartement, c'est plus près que l'hôpital. En rentrant, Kotetsu ordonna à Izumo de passer son visage sous l'eau dans la salle de bain afin d'enlever tout le sang qui coulais sur son joli minois. Le blessé s'exécuta sans broncher.

Puis il retourna dans le salon où l'attendait son coéquipier avec la trousse de soin. Il s'assit a coté de ce dernier. Mais Kotestu en relevant la tête, pour pouvoir commencer les soins, vit Izumo avec une serviette autour du cou, et les cheveux tous mouillés. Il devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Il y a un quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Demanda Izumo tout innocent. »

- (Je ne vais pas lui dire que je fantasme sur lui depuis plusieurs années. Et qu'il est super canon surtout quand il sort de la douche.) « Rien…tout va bien. »

- « T'es sur ? Tu es tout rouge, peut-être que tu as chopé la grippe avec notre dernière mission…d'ailleurs elle n'était pas de tout repos. » Lui dit-t-il en touchant son front.

- Kotetsu rougit encore plus. « Tout va très bien, je te dis. »

« Il y a juste une chose qui me donne envie, juste en face de moi d'ailleurs, mais je ne pense pas que tu serais content de le savoir. » Dit-il à voix basse.

- « Désolé mais je n'ai pas tout entendu. »

- « Ce n'est rien, je me parlais tout seul. »

- « Entre nous deux, je dirai que c'est toi le plus malade. »

- « Ce n'est rien, j'ai quelques soucis en ce moment mais ça passera. »

- « Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Kote, on se connaît depuis assez longtemps pour pouvoir me faire confiance. »

- « … »

- « Je vois, ce n'est pas grave…je vais faire mon pansement moi-même, toi va résoudre tes « petits soucis ». » Il prit la boite à pharmacie et parti dans la salle de bain.

Kotetsu ne sachant pas quoi faire, se sentit misérable. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, il décida de tout lui dire. Il préférait qu'Izumo parte en sachant la vérité que de partir sur une dispute aussi stupide.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il vit l'homme de ses rêves en train de galérer à mettre un pansement sur son front. =_='

- « Pardon, Izu,…j'ai mal agit. Si je ne te dis rien c'est pour ton bien. » (Mais qu'est-ce que je fous, ce n'est pas comme ça que j'améliorerais les choses…je suis con.)

- « Pourquoi ? Tu crois qu'en ne me disant rien, tu me fais du bien ? »

- « Apparemment, je dois tout te dire pour ne pas que tu te fâches contre moi…comment te dire et surtout par où commencer ? »

- « Par le début, ça serai pas mal ! »

- (Il ne faut jamais le contrarier celui-là…il devient cruel. ToT. Je ne vais pas réussir comme ça…allez Kotetsu, prend ton courage à deux mains et fonce.) « …euh…en fait… (Mais allez, sortez de ma bouche)…je t'…aime. » Dit-il enfin mais dans sa barbe.

- « T'as parlé tout bas, comment veux-tu que j'entende ce que tu dis ? »

- « …Je t'aime ! » Arrive-t-il à dire en y mettant tout son courage. Il n'aurait jamais cru un jour qu'il y arriverait. Il savait toujours dire à Izumo ce qu'il pensait mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses sentiments envers ce dernier, il n'y avait plus personne.

- « … »

- « … »

L'atmosphère avait soudainement changé dans la pièce, il faisait lourd. Les deux shinobis se sentirent mal-à l'aise après ce que venait de dire le plus vieux.

- « J'ai compris…Tu m'aimes comme un frère ? C'est gentil. »

- (Gros râteau) « … » (ToT pourquoi il faut qu'il soit si innocent ? Quoique dans un sens c'est ainsi que je l'aime. Mais il pourrait avoir quand même un peu plus de tact et…il pourrait comprendre un peu mieux le sens des phrases des gens qui l'entourent.)

Izumo, tout content de savoir la vérité (même s'il n'a pas tout compris) continua de mettre son pansement…enfin essayé de le mettre.

- « Laisse, je vais te le faire sinon il y en a pour trois heures. » (Même si ce n'est pas loin d'une heure qui est passé depuis que l'Hokage n'a plus son fauteuil.)

- « Merci. ^-^ »

Il lui mit le pansement (enfin…depuis le temps qu'ils doivent le mettre ce foutu pansement) en vitesse en voyant l'heure qui avançait trop vite à son goût. Après lui voir mis le dernier sparadrap, Kotetsu prit le menton de son coéquipier, le souleva et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le blessé enfin soigné, était sous le choque, il ne savait plus comment réagir face à ce que venait de faire son colocataire. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde mais il était persuader que Kotetsu était hétéro et que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés.

Izumo sortant enfin du septième ciel mais surtout de la confusion, il refit la même chose qu'avait fait son amoureux quelques secondes auparavant en guise de réponse.

- « Maintenant, que les choses sont mises aux points, il faudrait peut-être ramener le fauteuil de l'Hokage avant qu'elle nous tue. »

- « Oui, tu as raison. »

Donc ils partirent vers le bureau du chef du village. Ils montèrent les marches du bâtiment en rencontrant Naruto et Lee qui partaient en mission. (Il serait peut-être temps mais bon.)

- « N'empêche, qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour elle, elle me tape sur les nerfs à nous prendre pour des bonniches. »

- « Calme-toi, Kote. »

- « ppfff. »

En arrivant, enfin, avec le fauteuil. Tsunade les avaient engueulés pour avoir mis autant de temps.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutus ? A cause de vous, j'ai pris du retard sur mon boulot…et bien sur, ce n'est pas vous qui allez le faire.»

- « Tsunade, calme-toi. » =_=' Essayé, en vain, Shizune de la calmer depuis le début de l'histoire.

- « Dehors ! Tout le monde sans exception ! »

Izumo, Kotetsu et Shizune, virée aussi, sortirent du bureau et allèrent faire leurs petites choses personnelles.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant Kote ? »

- « Et si on continuait ce que l'on avait commencé tout à l'heure. »

- « A garder la porte du bâtiment ? »

- (Deuxième gros râteau de la journée pour Kotetsu, ce n'était vraiment pas son jour.) « Si tu veux on peut monter la garde dans notre appartement, ce qui serait beaucoup plus intéressant. »

- « D'accord. ^-^ » Répondit Izumo n'ayant toujours pas compris.

En arrivant devant leur appartement, Izumo se précipita à se mettre derrière la porte.

- « Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? »

- « Ben…je monte la garde comme on avait dit. »

- « Tu n'as rien compris ce à quoi je faisais allusion. Je te parlais de…après tout, les mots ne fonctionnent pas avec toi… »

Il le plaqua contre le mur et posa ses lèvres douces sur celles de son amant. Izumo surprit par ce baiser, ferma les yeux petit à petit. Kotetsu, quant à lui, demandait l'accès à la bouche d'Izumo avec sa langue. Ce dernier accepta volontiers : ils s'échangèrent un langoureux baiser pendant une à deux minutes. Puis ils se séparèrent malgré eux et reprirent leur respiration.

- « Tu…comprends maintenant…ce que je voulais…dire ? »

- « Chut ! » Dit-il avant de reprendre leur bataille de langues.

En même temps, Kotetsu passa sa main sous le t-shirt de son amant. Il le caressa doucement et tendrement. Il traçait des arabesques sur le joli ventre tout plat d'Izumo, jusqu'à atteindre une petite boule de chair. Ils reprirent leurs souffles, recommencèrent et ainsi de suite. Les doigts finement habiles de Kotetsu pinçaient et tiraient sur le mamelon du plus jeune, le faisant légèrement gémir.

Après avoir entendu ce petit bruit, le plus vieux des deux ninjas se rapprocha de sa victime et pressa son entre jambe, assez gonflé, contre celui de son partenaire. Il sentit que son pantalon était aussi serré que le sien, mais il voulait faire durer la torture que subissait Izumo.

- « Kote…stp, arrête de jouer… »

Le persécuteur eut un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et continua, il avait attendu des années avant d'avoir eu ce petit plaisir, alors il en profitait pour faire durer ce moment. Il l'embrassa pour la énième fois de la journée. Kotetsu reprenait ses caresses en allant de plus en plus vers le bas du torse. Des qu'il sentait le tissus du pantalon, il remontait sa main et ainsi se suite. Ca commençait à agacer Izumo, donc il prit les choses en mains. Il plaqua, par la plus grande surprise, son amant contre le mur.

Il s'agenouilla et commença à ouvrir le pantalon de Kotetsu. Il y allait doucement, il savait que son membre se sentait à l'étroit dans le pantalon. Il voulait libérer la souffrance qu'avait l'entrejambe de son amant.

Le pantalon glissa d'un coup le long des jambes. Il fit la même chose pour son sous-vêtement. Il effleura du bout des lèvres la bague de chair et il y fit un bisou.

Il releva la tête pour regarder une dernière fois son colocataire et reprit son activité.

Il l'engloba petit à petit jusqu'à atteindre le duvet de poils qui pousse autour. Au bout de quelques va et viens :

- « Izu…oh…arrête…je vais…non. »

Et il éjacula dans la bouche de son confrère. Ce dernier se maitrisa pour ne pas s'étouffer et avala la jouissance.

Kotetsu rougissait, il se sentit plus soulagé d'un coup, comme si on venait de lui enlever une épine du doigt. Izumo se releva et reprit une danse entre les deux langues. Le plus vieux eut un gout dans la bouche dû a son jus corporel, mais il ne trouvait pas cela si désagréable.

Kotetsu poussait Izumo de pas en pas en enlevant ses vêtements. Il commença par retirer son t-shirt, et joua avec les mamelons en les mordants l'un après l'autre. La victime laissait échapper de sa bouche quelques petits gémissements de joie.

En arrivant enfin dans la chambre d'Izumo, il le bascula vers le lit. Ainsi Kotetsu recommença sa torture du début, il refit ses caresses lentes et douces. Quant au dominé il ne pouvait rien faire, son ainé lui avait bloqué les mains avec la sienne.

- « Kotetsu…arrete…ah…ahah…de jouer »

- « Et pourquoi pas ? »

- « … »

Quand il vit que son amant ne rigolait plus il décida d'aller plus loin. Il déboutonna le bouton du pantalon et le membre gonflé put enfin se sentir à l'aise.

Mais à ce moment-là, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Kotetsu remit son pantalon et ouvrit la porte.

- « …Excuse-moi de te déranger mais le 5ème Hokage veut nous voir. » Expliqua Raido.

- « On a une mission de toute urgence à faire. » Continua Genma.

- « Je vais chercher Izumo, alors. »

- « Pas la peine, je suis déjà là. » Répliqua Izumo prêt à partir et déçu pour ne pas avoir eu sa petite partie de plaisir.

Les ninjas ne pouvaient pas avoir une vie personnelle. C'était leur métier. Ils partirent de l'entrée de la porte lorsque Kotetsu :

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, la prochaine fois on y ira jusqu'au bout, je te le promets. »

- « … » Izumo rougit.

- « Je t'aime. »

Et ils partirent enfin en mission accompagné des deux autres sous fifres du chef du village.

**Fin**

Merci d'avoir lu la fic, laissez-moi des reviews. Merci ^-^


End file.
